Bum Reviews: Tony Crynight Unvierse - The Movie
Here is Chester A. Bum's review on Tony Crynight Universe: The Movie. Script And now it's time for 'Bum Reviews. 'With Chester A. Bum. Tonight's review, Tony Crynight Universe: The Movie. (Fades to black) Chester A. Bum: Oh my god! This is the greatest movie I've ever seen in my life! There's this wolf cub, named Wolfy, and he has a brother named foxer! So they discuss stuff about their parents, and how much they miss them. But after some unexplainable follow up events, Foxer gets shot by this evil wolf and ferret hybrid named Brummel, for intruding his rose bush! (Oh gosh, that is a bit dark...) But nonetheless, it was sad! So the next day, Licorice tells Wolfy that the universe is in danger! And that an evil ruler named Klingon is planning to take over it! (By the way, the name Klingon is not from those guys in Star Trek. Trust me.) But as she walks away, Wolfy misses his brother very much. But the feeling's suddenly gone when a beautiful (yet splendorously sexy anthropomorphic) vixen named Felicity comes to the picture! She comforts Wolfy that he has a fantasy about him being a prince and she being a princess. They get carried by some rainbow northern harriers, and by the end of the fantasy, this grey wolf steals her! (how rude!) But then, JonTron and his parrot friend defeat the grey wolf by showing the newspaper revealing the scheme. Later a while, Wolfy, Felicity, Licorice, and Bubblegum go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! (Oh my gosh! I used to go there when I was a kid.) But before that, Wolfy said his full name to Bubblegum. I said my full name once. It is Chester Arnold Bum! There you go people! The middle name that stood for my "A". Thanks! Anyways, Mangle and Wolfy hug as they are reunited for their friendship. But then, *gasps* The demon came! So he gave him a confrontation game that he went back to hades. So then, fantasies, talks, conversations, blah blah blah, let's skip all that to... THE CLIMAX! Springtrap escapes the cage but he gets recaptured by the clinging demons (who look like velociraptors.) and Wolfy gets caged too! (After his father reforming outside the pizzeria.) But then, a wedding happens, the bully is killed, the bully's pet joins the good side, THE CLIMAX! HERE WE GO! The final battle begins with Wolfy confronting Klingon for all the terrible things he has done! (I did forgetto mention he hypnotized mangle with a ruby diamond in order to marry her, in which he failed just now.) But as Wolfy's friends help him, Pacis Dator rises, and Klingon is defeated! Wolfy and his mom reunite with a hug, everything goes back to normal, and they all live happily ever. That was Tony Crynight Universe: The Movie. The moral of the story: Don't let your fears consume you. YOU consume your fears in order to be brave. This is Chester A. Bum saying *gets his cup with quarters clinging* CHANGE!!! Ya got change?! Oh come on people! Change! I'm excited for the sequel! It's gonna be so super fantastic! ~ THE END ~ Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Reviews Category:Requests Category:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Transcripts